Rendezvous
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Percayakah kalian mengenai jinx tentang pertemuan?Pertemuan pertama..Kedua..Dan ketiga..Yang berakhir dengan bersatunya kedua orang asing yang bisa bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya tersebut. YooMin FF! Chap 4, APDEETTT !
1. Chapter 1

_._

_._

_Percayakah kalian mengenai jinx tentang pertemuan?_

_Pertemuan peratama..._

_Kedua..._

_Dan ketiga..._

_Yang berakhir dengan bersatunya kedua orang asing yang bisa bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya tersebut._

.

.

.

**Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook** aka **Ela-kyuhyunnie** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Rendezvous**"

**Pairing** : YooMin ( Park Yoochun X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, Themselves and DBSK, but this story is 100% mine

**Warn** : YooMin=crackpair, TYPO's, cerita abal pasaran yang oh-so-_dramascene_

Don't like this pair? Make it easy, guys, just click the back icon or the close icon, Ok?

**Don't you ever dare to bash the chara or the pair!**

If you want to flame or bash, just come to me, and I—with pleasure—will make you know what the Hell it is #evilsmirk

.

.

.

**BRUKK!**

"Ah! Mianhae.. mianhae.." seru seorang namja berpenampilan _dandy_ yang kini langsung berjongkok dan membantu membenahi barang-barang yang berserakan di jalan.

"YA! Makan siangkuuu~" rengek seorang namja muda dengan suaranya dan postur yang tinggi itu. Namja muda itu juga dengan cepat berjongkok, memasukkan semua cemilan, roti dan makanan lain yang merupakan menu makan siangnya hari itu. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal saat melihat makanannya berceceran di lantai.

"YA! Jangan diinjak!" serunya lagi ketika melihat salah satu makannya diinjak oleh pejalan kaki lainnya dengan tidak berperike-makanan-nya! "Aaaargh! Sial sekali hari ini!" gerutunya lagi sambil meratapi berkurangnya jatah makan siangnya hari itu.

Namja berpenampilan _dandy_ di depannya itu kini mengulum senyum melihat tingkah namja muda di hadapannya ini. "Mianhae, karena aku tak berhati-hati, semua makananmu jadi berjatuhan," ucapnya lagi sambil terus memasukkan semua makanan yang ia ambil ke dalam kantung kertas itu.

"Ish! Tentu saja kau harus menggantinya! Aku tak mau kelaparan karena sekarang ini makan siangku berkurang!" sahut namja muda itu dengan kesal. Sedangkan namja tampan di hadapannya ini kini hanya bisa menahan perasaan kagetnya karena melihat tingkah namja berwajah polos di hadapannya ini. Masalahnya, kantung yang di bawa olehnya itu masih penuh dengan makanan—meskipun tadi memang isi kantung kertas itu lebih dari penuh, yang mengakibatkan namja manis itu tak bisa melihat ke depan gara-gara kantung kertas yang di peluknya itu tertutupi oleh berbagai macam makanan yang menjulang tinggi—dan namja itu bilang dia masih akan merasa kelaparan setelah memakan ini semua? Ooow...

"Apa?" tanya namja manis itu sambil memasang wajah kesalnya ketika namja di depannya ini terdiam dan tak memberinya respon.

"Ani. Hanya saja, benar kau masih bisa merasa kelaparan setelah makan ini semua?" tanya namja tadi dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jelas saja makanku banyak!" sungutnya kesal dengan pertanyan remeh dari namja itu. Yah, sebenarnya tak salah juga sih kalau namja itu mempertanyakan soal porsi makannya yang kelewat normal itu, masalahnya, tubuhnya yang cukup langsing itu benar-benar tak mengindikasikan kalau ia adalah seorang tukang makan stadium akhir.

"Ne, ne. Arrasseo," sahut namja tadi dengan kalem karena tak ingin memancing keributan yang lebih jauh. Apalagi namja muda di depannya ini kelihatannya cukup mudah naik darah. "Kebetulan aku punya restaurant di daerah sini. Kalau kau mau, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan menraktirmu sampai puas di sana." Ucap namja itu lagi sambil membawakan kantung milik namja yang lebih muda itu dan berjalan menuju restaurant tempatnya dengan langkah santai.

"Y-Ya! Mau kau bawa kemana jatah makan siangku itu?" kejar namja muda itu.

"Tentu saja membawanya dan juga membawamu ke restaurant milikku," ucapnya santai, "Omong-omong, siapa namamu? Aku Yoochun. Park Yoochun."

Mata namja manis berwajah polos itu membulat ketika mendengar nama namja itu. "K-kau.. bukan Park Yoochun.. pemilik Micky restaurant itu.. kan..." ucapan namja itu terhenti ketika melihat senyum lembut yang diulas oleh namja bernama park Yoochun itu.

"Astaga..." namja manis berwajah polos tanpa dosa itu hanya bisa ternganga karena kaget dan juga tak percaya.

"Ne. Aku Park Yoochun yang itu." Ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum kalem. "Lalu, siapa namamu?" tanya Yoochun sambil berjalan santai di sebelah namja muda itu.

"Changmin. Shim Changmin."

.

.

Pertemuan pertama_... tidak di sengaja_

.

.oOYooMinOo.

.

"Puding... puding... puding..." seorang namja bergumam di sebuah toko buku sambil tangannya sedari tadi menelusuri rak, mencari buku resep makanan yang membahas mengenai puding. Yah, tidak salah perkiraan kalian. Namja itu sedang jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya dengan makanan lembut nan manis itu, hingga ia ingin belajar membuatnya sendiri.

"Puding... puding... ah! Itu dia!" serunya senang ketika akhirnya melihat buku resep yang ia maksud.

**GREPP**

"YA! Aku duluan yang melihatnya!" seru namja berwaah manis itu ketika melihat ada tangan lain yang berusaha mengambil buku yang sudah ia incar itu.

"Shim Changmin?"

Changmin—nama namja berwajah manis itu—mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang tengah memangilnya itu.

"Eh? Yoochun-ssi?" ucapnya tak percaya ketika melihat namja tampan yang kini berpenampilan sporty itu.

"Ne. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Changmin. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan _sufiks_ –_ssi_ itu. Sungguh membuatu tak nyaman mendengarnya," ucapnya lagi dengan wajah yang terlihat terganggu.

"N-ne. Mi-mianhae, Yoochun—"

"—_hyung_. Panggil aku dengan sebutan _hyung_, Ok?"

"Ne, Yoochun-_hyung_," ucap Changmin yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu penurut.

"Good boy. Dan karena kau memanggilku dengan hyung, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebuan Min-_ah_," ucap Yoochun memutuskan dengan seenak jidat lebarnya itu.

"E-eh? M-Min-_ah_?" tanya Changmin yang kaget dengan nama panggilan yang menurutnya terlalu manis untuk panggilan nama seorang namja.

"Ne. Min-_ah_. Manis kan. Sesuai denganmu yang juga sangat manis ini," jawab Yoochun dengan nada dan ekspresi lembut. Tak menyadari kalau barusan ia baru saja melancarkan sebuah rayuan manis yang membuat Changmin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan buku resep ini Min-_ah_?" tanya Yoochun, yang membuat Changmin kembali fokus pada buku resep yang kini terpegang olehnya dan juga oleh Yoochun.

"Aku.. umm.. aku sedang ingin belajar membuat puding dengan benar. Soalnya kemarin, sewaktu aku mencoba membuat pudng sendiri, jadinya malah seperti air sirup asin karena kebanyakan air dan kemasukan garam," ucap Changmin sambil mengusap tengkuknya—kebiasaannya jika ia merasa malu.

"Mwoya? H-hmph-hahahahaha.." tawa Yoochun ketika mendengar perkataan Changmin yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Pasalnya, membuat puding itu sangat mudah, karena toh di bungkusnya sudah ada petunjuk pembuatannya. Dan lagi... asin katanya? Memangnya ia tak bisa membedakan mana gula, mana garam? Ada-ada saja.

"Yah! _Hyung_! Jangan menertawaiku!" kesal Changmin sambil menyedekapkan tangnnya di dada dan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Ekspresi manis yang membuat Yoochun merasa jantungnya jumpalitan karena melihatnya.

"H-hmpphh... mianhae.. hanya saja baru kali ini aku mendengar ada orang yang tak bisa membuat makanan semudah puding," ucap Yoochun yang tanpa sengaja malah membuat Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut karena merasa di hina secara tak langsung.

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan, _hyung_!" seru Changmin sambil merampas buku resep itu dan kini berbalik meninggalkan namja tampan yang kini terlihat panik itu.

"Yah! Mianhae, Min-_ah_!" kejarnya sambil meneriakkan kata maaf pada namja berwajah polos, yang terlihat makin menggoda karena sedang merasa kesal itu.

—Wait! Wait! _Menggoda_?

Aishh! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan itu, Park Yoochun!

.

.

Pertemuan kedua... _kebetulan_

.

.oOYooMinOo.

.

Hentakan musik terdengar begitu keras memenuhi pub yang cukup terkenal di kawasan Myeongdong ini. Satu-satunya pub di penjuru kota Seoul yang belum pernah di masuki oleh seorang Park Yoochun—sang pemilik Micky restaurant yang sangat terkenal, sekaligus seorang _cassanova_ yang yang sudah terkenal di dunia glamour ini.

Karena memang baru pertama kali datang kesini, dan kebetulan juga ia datang sendiri, akhirnya Yoochun lebih memilih untuk langsung menuju meja bar untuk sekedar memesan minuman dan mengamati sekeliling.

"_White Russian_, please. More _vodka_, less _kahlua_ and _tia_ _maria_, no _cream_, please," pesan Yoochun pada seorang bartender tinggi yang sedang membelakanginya karena sedang menyiapkan pasanan minuman lain.

"Okay. _White_ _Russian_, with more _vodka_, less _kahlua_ and _tia_ _maria_, no _cream_." Ulang namja bartender itu sambil berbalik dengan segelas _screwdriver_ di tangannya. "How much ice, _sir_?" tanyanya sambil melihat pelanggan barunya yang cukup unik dalam memesan minuman itu.

"Y-Yoochun-hyung?" seru namja bartender itu dengan nada dan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Min-_ah_?" seru Yoochun tak kalah kaget saat melihat Changmin yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya sambil memakai seragam bartender. "Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan seragam itu..."

"Umm.. ne _hyung_. Aku bekerja disini," sahut Changmin dengan sedikit perasaan malu yang terselip dalam hatinya. "_Hyung_ sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu. Terlalu bosan jika berdiam di rumah," sahut Yoochun sambil memperhatian penampilan Changmin dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Sedangkan yang di perhatikan akhirnya merasa sedikit risih juga.

"Waeyo,hyung? Apa aku terlihat... aneh atau memalukan?"

"Aniya. Kau tak terlihat aneh atau memalukan, Min-_ah_. Bahkan menurutku kau terlihat sangat manis dengan seragam seperti itu," ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat yang di puji merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu sekaligus senang mendapat pujian dari namja itu.

"G-gomawo, hyung. Hyung sendiri terlihat tampan sekali," sahut Changmin cepat, tanpa sempat menyaring ucapannya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi.

'_Pabbo! Pabboya Shim Changmin!' _umpat Changmin dalam hatinya ketika menyadari kebodohannya itu.

Yoochun mengeluarkan seringai senang ketika mendengar ucapan Changmin, di tambah juga dengan wajah Changmin yang kini terlihat memerah. Sangat manis, dan benar-benar menggoda hatinya.

"S-sendirian saja, hyung?" tanya Changmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang cukup membuatnya malu itu.

"Ne. Aku emang datang sendiri. Tapi kurasa kini aku sudah mendapat teman untuk menghabiskan waktu," ucap Yoochun sambil mengeluarkan senyum menggodanya pada Changmin.

"Maksud, hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah polos dan innocentnya.

"Kau." Tunjuk Yoochun pada Changmin. "Kau mau kan menemaniku mengobrol malam ini? Sebagai balasannya, nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Yoochun dengan santai, tak mempedulikan reaksi kaget Changmin yang hampir saja menjatuhkan segelas Screwdriver buatannya tadi.

"A-aku bisa saja menemani hyung mengobrol. T-tapi hyung tak perlu sampai mengantarku pulang segala—"

"—Aku memaksa, Shim Changmin," tukas Yoochun yang langsung membuat Changmin terdiam.

"Ne, hyung. Arrasseo." Patuh Changmin sambil kini kembali bergerak, menyiapkan minuman pesanan Yoochun yang sedari tadi terabaikan oleh percakapan mereka berdua.

"Hei, kalau boleh aku tahu, berapa usiamu, Min-_ah_?"

.

.

.

Pertemuan ketiga... _takdir_.

.

.

END

Or

TBC?

Annyyyeeeoooonnggg~!

Author yang balik lagi ke FFn dalam satu hari yang sama ini emang lagi dibuat gila sama yang namanya Shim Changmin! Makanya, tercipta(?)lah FF yang isinya uke!Changmin

Dan soal epep ini, author sendiri sebenarnya masih bingung, mau di buat END sampai disini aja, atau perlu di buat lanjutannya?

Ada saran, Readerdeul?


	2. Chapter 2

_Percayakah kalian mengenai jinx tentang pertemuan?_

_Pertemuan pertama..._

_Kedua..._

_Dan ketiga..._

_Yang berakhir dengan bersatunya kedua orang asing yang bisa bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya tersebut._

_._

_._

.

**Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook** aka **Ela-kyuhyunnie** presents

"**Rendezvous**" ch 2

**Pairing** : YooMin ( Park Yoochun X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, Themselves and DBSK, but this story is 100% mine

**Warn** : YooMin crackpair, TYPO's, cerita abal pasaran yang _oh-so-dramascene_

Don't like this pair? Make it easy, guys, just click the back icon or the close icon, Ok?

**Don't you ever dare to bash the chara or the pair!**

If you want to flame or bash, just come to me, and I—with pleasure—will make you know what the Hell it is #evilsmirk

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar heran dengan dirimu, Min-_ah_," ucap seorang namja tampan yang kini duduk santai di sebuah sofa. Ia kini menatap seorang namja manis yang tengah lahap memakan makanan delivery yang dipesan dari _restaurant_ miliknya.

"Hmm? Waeho hung(waeyo hyung)?" tanya namja manis itu dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Aniya. Selesaikan dulu saja makanmu," ujarnya sambil menahan senyum ketika melihat mulut namja manis itu menggembung penuh dengan makanan yang dilahapnya sedari tadi.

"Ne," ucap namja manis berbadan tinggi itu sambil meneruskan makannya dengan lahap. Ini sudah menu makanan kelima yang ia habiskan, dan sekarang masih ada tiga jenis makanan lagi yang menunggu untuk ia lahap. Menyenangkan sekali~

Sementara itu, namja tampan yang kini terus mengulum senyumnya melihat tingkah namja manis kita itu kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Mata indahnya menelusuri tiap sudut apartement kecil yang merupakan tempat tinggal dari namja manis yang ia kenal secara tak sengaja di tengah keramaian kota.

Sepasang mata tajamnya menelisik setiap sudut apartement yang hanya memiliki berupa ruangan yang tak seberapa luas, dengan satu kamar tidur dan juga satu kamar mandi. Ruang tamu dan ruang dalam di buat sendiri dengan memberi batas berupa sekat kecil yang bermotif langit biru dengan awan putih berarak indah. Ruang tamunya pun hanya berisi satu meja dan tiga buah sofa tunggal. Sebuah kalender yang tergantung di dinding adalah satu-satunya penghias di ruang tamu kecil itu.

Sedangkan ruang dalam—tempatnya berada kini—hanya terdiri dari sebuah sofa panjang dengan sebuah televisi di depannya, yang tak jauh dari tempatnya terdapat sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang berfungsi sebagai meja makan—tempat dimana namja manis berwajah tanpa dosa itu sedang melahap makanannya. Di samping meja makan itu terdapat dapur minimalis. Sesuai dengan namanya, dapur itu memang sangat minimalis. Hanya terdapat satu buah kompor gas dengan satu buah panci dan wajan saja yang ada di situ. Di dekat tempat cuci piring, hanya terlihat tiga buah piring, mangkuk dan gelas, serta beberapa sendok, garpu dan sumpit.

Yoochun tersenyum geli ketika sepasang manik matanya bergulir dan terhenti di sebuah kulkas yang terletak di samping tempat cuci itu. Sebenarnya tak ada yang aneh dari kulkas itu, namun sebuah tulisan yang tertempel dengan angkuh di depan kulkas itulah yang membuat senyum geli terpoles di wajah tampannya.

_Don't touch and don't you dare to open, without my permission! All of the food inside this__,__ is MINE!_

_._

"Haaah~ Mashita~!" seruan puas yang terlontar dari sosok lain di apartement ini membuat sang namja tampan mengalihkan perhatian, dan seulas senyum lembut langsung merekah di bibirnya ketika melihat tingkah namja manis itu.

"Minum dulu, Min-_ah_," ujar namja itu dengan lembut. Rasa-rasanya setiap melihat namja manis itu, ia selalu merasa ingin bersikap dengan penuh kelembutan. Tak sekalipun terbersit keinginan untuk bertindak dingin dan kasar pada namja manis berwajah polos, yang menurutnya terlihat rapuh itu.

"Ne, Yoochun-_hyung_," sahut namja manis yang dipanggil Min-_ah_ itu. Dengan segera ia langsung meminum air untuk melancarkan kerongkongannya.

"Kau tinggal sendirian disini?" tanya namja tampan bernama Yoochun itu sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya dari namja manis itu.

"Ne. Waeyo, _hyung_?" tanyanya sambil membereskan bungkus-bungkus makanan yang bertuliskan 'Micky' itu.

"Aniya. Hanya saja, aku sungguh heran," gumamnya lirih, dan mengundang tanya bagi namja manis itu.

"Eh? Heran kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya namja itu dengan wajah innocentnya yang terlihat sangat imut bagi sepasang mata indah milik Yoochun.

"Shim Changmin, dengan nafsu makan yang tak bisa dibilang biasa itu hidup sendiri dengan kemampuan memasak yang nol besar. Aku hanya heran mengenai bagaimana caramu hidup selama ini," ucapnya dengan ketertarikan yang tak bisa di sembunyikan, meskipun pilihan katanya terdengar cukup menyindir itu.

Changmin, namja manis itu hanya menatap sang namja tampan itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Dan aku sendiri juga sebenarnya bertanya-tanya, mengapa seorang Park-Micky-Yoochun, pemilik Micky-_restauant_ dengan puluhan cabang tersebar di seluruh korea ini mau mengantarkan sendiri pesanan delivery makanan dari seorang namja biasa sepertiku?" balas Changmin sambil berjalan menjauhi meja makan untuk membuang bungkus makanan itu ke tempat sampah.

"_Nice question_," puji Yoochun sambil mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan menyilangkannya di atas kaki satunya. "Tapi kau tahu, Min-_ah_, buatku, kau lebih dari sekedar seorang namja biasa," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar serius.

"Eh?" Changmin menolehkan pandang ke arah Yoochun yang kini menatapnya dengan intens, membuat Changmin langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. Entah bagaimana, ia sungguh tak sanggup menatap balik pada mata Yoochun saat ini. "A-apa maksud _hyung_?" tanyanya dengan agak tergagap.

"Maksudku itu tepat sesuai dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi," sahut Yoochun tak jelas. "_By the way_, apa kegiatanmu setelah ini?" tanya Yoochun mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan santai, membuat Changmin kini menatapnya dengan tajam. Sungguh, bahkan hanya dengan tiga kali pertemuan sebelum ini, Changmin sudah bisa mengidentifikasi sifat yang paling menonjol dari namja di hadapannya ini adalah sifatnya yang suka seenaknya sendiri. Suka seenaknya sendiri mengalihkan pmbicaraan, dan suka seenaknya sendiri memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain.

Changmin ingat dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan namja ini berakhir dengan drinya yang harus berlari menyusul Yoochun yang dengan seenaknya membawa stok makan siangnya menuju _restaurant_ yang di kelolanya. Tak berakhir di situ, begitu sampai di Micky-_Restaurant_, ia langsung di bimbing ke ruang VIP disana, dan dengan santainya Yoochun menyuruh pekerjanya untuk membawakan menu-menu andalan di sana, dan menyuruhnya memakannya sampai kenyang. Baru setelah ia berkata kalau ia sudah kenyang, Yoochun mengembalikan kantung kertasnya—yang berisikan jatah makan siangnya—sambil berkata—

"_Itu sebagai permintaan maafku padamu,"_

.

Pertemuan keduanya dengan namja itu juga tak kalah aneh. Jika kalian tahu, setelah ia marah dan meninggalkan Yoochun, namja itu terus mengejarnya sambil meneriakkan kata maaf di sepanjang jalan—yang tentu saja ramai dengan orang yang beralu-lalang. Ia yang merasa malu dan risih dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekelilingnya akhirnya berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya sudah akan melontarkan makian pada namja itu, namun sebelum sempat satu kata terucap, sebuah buket bunga mawar putih tersodor di depan wajahnya. Wajah tampan namja itu menyembul dari balik buket bunga itu. Bisa Changmin lihat adanya selapis keringat di dahinya, namun senyum namja itu merekah dan ia berucap—

"_Mianhae, ne?"_

.

Pada pertemuan ketiga, Changmin sedikit bisa mengenal namja itu, Ia tahu kalau namja itu adalah seorang _casssanova_ yang memiliki magnet sendiri terhadap lawan jenisnya. Terbukti semenjak ia menemani namja itu—meski terpisah oleh meja bar karena jelas ia tetap harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai bartender—sudah berkali-kali ia melihat yeoja-yeoja datang dilih berganti mengajak namja itu untuk melantai bersama. Dan yang lebih membuatnya heran adalah ketika Yoochun menolak mereka, namja tampan itu bisa membuat para yeoja itu tak marah karena merasa sudah di tolak!

Ketika setelah jam kerjanya habis, ia menghilang di ruang khusus karyawan dan meninggalkan Yoochun dengan harapan kalau namja itu benar-benar tak serius dengan ajakan pria itu untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Setelah berganti baju, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan sungguh berlega hati ketika tak menemukan namja itu di manapun juga. Dengan langkah yang cukup gontai karena lelah, Changmin keluar dari bar itu dan berniat untuk berjalan pulang ke apartement sederhana miliknya.

Namun belum jauh Changmin melangkah, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna _silver platina_ itu behenti di sampingnya, dan ketika kaca mobil di turunkan, Changmin bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Yoochunlah yang berada di balik kemudi mobil itu.

"_Masuklah dan akan kuantar kau pulang."_

.

.

Changmin menghela nafas mengingat semua pengalamannya dengan namja tampan berpenampilan dandy itu. Satu lagi hal yang ia pelajari dari tiga hal tersebut adalah, selain suka seenaknya, namja itu juga sangat tak bisa di bantah dan juga di lawan.

"Setelah ini aku akan ke kampus untuk kuliah," sahut Changmin yang memilih untuk menuruti arah pembicaraan Yoochun.. "Aku ada kelas satu jam lagi," lanjutnya sambil meraih handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping kamar tidur.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kuliah," ucap Yoochun santai sambil meraih I-phonenya dan mulai bermain-main dengan _gadget_ mewah keluaran _apple_ itu.

"ANIYA!" tolak Changmin dengan keras. Ia sungguh tak bisa membayangkan apa pendapat teman-temannya ketika melihatnya turun dari mobil mewah milik Yoochun itu! Masalahnya, semua teman-temannya tahu kalau ia ini termasuk jajaran namja yang sederhana—jika tak mau di sebut miskin—dan akan sangat aneh jika ia bisa turun dari dalam mobil mewah!

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu kalau kau ini tipe yang tak suka di bantah, apalagi di tolak kan, Min-_ah_?" ucap Yoochun dengan suara _husky_nya yang lembut, namun penuh penekanan tersirat.

"Aisshh! Daripada menyiakan waktu dengan mengantarku ke kampus, lebih baik hyung kembali saja ke _restaurant_ dan mengelolanya dengan baik," ucap Changmin sambil memasuki kamar mandinya. Sungguh ia berdoa agar ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Yoochun sudah taka ada di sana lagi.

.

.

.

Yang namanya kenyataan memang tak selalu seindah harapan.

Hal itu sungguh di rasakan Changmin yang kini duduk dengan canggung di dalam kursi penumpang, dengan Yoochun yang berada di belakang kemudi mobil. Yah, seperti yang bisa kalian lihat sendiri, harapan Changmin agar pria itu tak ada di dalam apartementa setelah ia seesai mandi hanyalah harapan semata. Karena kenyataannya, namja itu masih setia duduk disana, menunggunya bersiap kuliah, dan memaksanya untuk mengantarnya ke kampus.

"Lalu, dimana kampusmu itu?" tanya Yoochun ketika lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. "Kalau kau tak mau bilang, kita akan terus berputar-putar, dan berakhir dengan terlambatnya kau di kelasmu nanti," ucap Yoochun karena sedari tadi Changmin tak mau menjawab pertanyaan krusialnya itu. "Aku sih tak keberatan jika harus menghabiskan waktu dengan berputar mengitari kota ini denganmu," lanjutnya dengan nada santai luar biasa.

Changmin hanya menatap datar ke arah depan. Batinnya kini bergolak antara menyahuti ucapan namja itu dengan hasil ia bisa sampai di kampusnya dengan tepat waktu—meski itu akan mengundang tanya dari teman-temannya, ataukah ia terus diam saja dan berakhir dengan berputar-putar tak jelas dengan namja di sampingnya dan melewatkan kelas penting hari ini?

Tapi kalau sampai ia melewatkan kelas kali ini, absensinya tak akan mencukupi, yang artinya ia akan harus mengulang semester ini sekali lagi. Mengulang itu berarti sama dengan menyiakan waktu dan juga biaya. Dan ia sangat menjauhi yang namanya penyia-nyiaan biaya.

"Toho University," ucap Changmin pada akhirnya. Bagaimanapun, kuliah hari ini lebih penting daripada egonya dan kekesalannya pada namja di sampingnya itu.

"Nah, _got it_," sahut namja tampan itu dengan senyum merekah. Dan bersamaan dengan lampu yang brubah warna menjadi hijau, Yoochun menekan pedal gasnya dengan kuat dan membuat mobilnya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah keramaian jalan hari itu.

.

.

.

"A-apa kau berniat membuatku mengalami serangan jantung?" seru Changmin dengan lemah karena kini ia tengah memegangi dadanya yang berdegup dengan keras. Jantungnya belum bisa berdetak secara normal meski sudah sekitar lima menit mobil yang mereka naiki itu berhenti di depan Toho university.

"Aniya. Tentu saja aku tak berniat seperti itu," sahut namja bersuara rendah itu.

"Kalau kau tak berniat begitu, kenapa tadi _hyung_ mengebut gila-gilaan begitu?" tanya Changmin sedikit tak terima karena sepanjang perjalanan mereka tadi, ia dipaksa untuk sport jantung melihat cara mengemudi Yoochun yang bisa di bilang ugal-ugalan begitu.

"Masalahnya, jarak antara Toho dengan apartementmu itu jauh, Min-_ah_. Kalau aku tak mengebut, bagaimana bisa kita sampai tepat waktu?" bela Yoochun yang tak ingin melihat Changmin lebih marah lagi padanya. Kan bukan salahnya kalau apartement Changmin itu memang sangat jauh dari Toho University. Tak sengaja pandangan matanya menyapu jam digital kecil yang berada di dashboard mobilnya itu.

"Daripada kau marah-marah padaku, sepertinya lebih penting jika kau melihat jam berapa sekarang ini, Min-_ah_. Jika kau tak ingin telat sampai ke kelas, lebih baik kau bergegas masuk ke kempusmu sekarang," ucap Yoochun yang langsung membuat Changmin melihat ke jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kedua manik hazel indahnya itu membulat ketika melihat angka yang di tunjuk oleh jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya itu.

"OMO! Sudah jam segini!" serunya keras sambil membuka pintu mobil Yoochun. Ia segera turun dan langsung berlari masuk ke gedung kampusnya. Namun ketika belum terlalu jauh namja berwajah manis itu berlari, tiba-tiba saja namja itu berhenti dan malah berbalik lagi menuju mobil Yoochun.

Yoochun yang melihat tindakan aneh Changmin hanya mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengatakan ini," ucap Changmin ragu-ragu ketika sudah berada di samping mobil Yoochun. "Gomawo sudah mengantarku," lanjut Changmin yang langsung berbalik dan berlari dengan cepat ke dalam gedung itu. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang kini tersenyum dengan penuh arti.

"Kau sungguh menarik, Shim Changmin." Gumam namja tampan itu sambil menutup kaca mobilnya, dan kembali menekan pedal gas mobilnya meninggalkan gerbang Toho University itu.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Changmin yang dengan sangat nyaris terlambat masuk ke kelas langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari seorang namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti _noona_, _hyung_ dan juga _umma_.

"Waeyo, Jae-_hyung_?" tanya Changmin setelah menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi di sebelah namja yang memiliki wajah yang kecantikannya melebihi yeoja itu.

"Aku melihatnya, Shim Changmin," ucap namja cantik itu dengan intonasi yang aneh.

"Eh? Apa maksud _hyung_?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah innocent. Pasalnya, ia memang tak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata namja yang ia panggil Jae-_hyung_ itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti Shim Changmin. Aku melihat sendiri kau turun dari mobil mewah yang berhenti di depan gerbang kampus kita," ucap namja cantik itu, yang membuat wajah Changmin sedikit panik. Hal ini lah yang membuat Changmin tadi begitu tak ingin di antar Yoochun ke kampusnya.

"Jelaskan padaku, Shim Changmin. Selama kita berteman, aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau punya teman yang punya mobil mewah seperti itu. Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau turun dari mobil mewah seperti itu?"

.

_Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kujelaskan pada Jae-hyung?_

_._

_._

_._

_~TBC~_

Annyyeeeooonggg~!

Author balik lagi bawa epep lanjutannya YooMin ini soalnya dari yang review, semuanya minta di lanjut aja sih~

So, karena author adalah author baik yang nurutin apa maunya readers(deep bow buat semua yang udah review, mian nggak di bales cz ini athor publishnya mepet , mau berangkat kerja soalnya), so, author lanjutin deh ni epep~

Dan karena pada minta di buat ampe YooMin jadian (omong2, perlu ampe NCan nggak nih?), jadi in baru tahap awal buat Yoochun deketin uri Minnie~

Nah, yang mau tau lanjutannya Yoochun ndeketin Minnie, ayo review lagi biar author semangat buat lanjutinnya~!


	3. Chapter 3

.

_Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kujelaskan pada Jae-hyung?_

_._

_Percayakah kalian mengenai jinx tentang pertemuan?_

_Pertemuan pertama..._

_Kedua..._

_Dan ketiga..._

_Yang berakhir dengan bersatunya kedua orang asing yang bisa bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya tersebut._

_._

_._

.

**Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook** aka **Ela-kyuhyunnie** presents

"**Rendezvous**" ch 3

**Pairing** : YooMin ( Park Yoochun X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, Themselves and DBSK, but this story is 100% mine

**Warn** : YooMin crackpair, TYPO's, cerita abal pasaran yang _oh-so-dramascene_

Don't like this pair? Make it easy, guys, just click the back icon or the close icon, Ok?

**Don't you ever dare to bash the chara or the pair!**

If you want to flame or bash, just come to me, and I—with pleasure—will make you know what the Hell it is #evilsmirk

.

.

.

"Aish, _hyung_, dia hanya menolongku tadi," ucap Changmin yang memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Tak mungkin kan kalau ia cerita yang sebenarnya pada hyungnya ini? Bisa-bisa dia akan di ceramahi panjang lebar mengenai yang namanya orang asing yang jahat.

"Menolongmu?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"A-ah. I-itu benar _hyung_. Ta-tadi orang itu.." Changmin sedikit terdiam karena bingung untuk berkata apa lagi. "Ah! Tadi orang itu hampir saja menabrakku, jadi akhirnya dia mengantarku sampai ke sini," ucap Changmin cepat.

Haaahh, kalau soal mengarang kebohongan dengan cepat, sepertinya otak jeniusnya bisa di andalkan.

"Mwo? Kau tadi hampir tertabrak?" seru Jaejoong dengan keras ketika mendengar kalau namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti dongsaeng dan juga aegyanya ini hampir saja tertabrak. "Kau tak apa? Ada yang luka?" panik Jaejoong sambil mengecek seluruh tubuh Changmin, berharap tak akan ada luka di tubuh menjulang Changmin.

"Ah, ani Jae-_hyung_. Aku tak apa. Kan kubilang hampir. Jadi mobilnya belum menyentuhku sama sekali," ucap Changmin menenangkan Jaejoong. Dalam hatinya sedikit terbersit rasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong pada Jaejoong dan sekaligus membuatnya khawatir.

"Ya sudahlah. Kurasa sebaiknya Junsu tak usah di beritahu," gumam Jaejoong setelah memeriksa keadaan Changmin dan tak menemukan luka di tubuh namja berbadan tinggi itu.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

"Haahh.. memangnya kau tak sadar kalau Junsu itu menyukaimu apa? Memberitahunya kalau kau hampir saja di tabrak orang sama saja dengan membuatnya panik setengah mati," jelas Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin terperangah. Masalahnya, ia menganggap kalau Junsu, Jaejoong dan Yunho—kekasih Jaejoong—adalah hyungnya. Saudaranya. Tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam benaknya kalau ternyata Junsu malah menyukai dirinya.

"Jangan bercanda, _hyung_!" sergah Changmin tak percaya. Dan untunglah saat itu dosen mereka memasuki kelas, hingga Changmin tak perlu mendengar Jaejoong membahas lagi mengenai Junsu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Min?" tanya Junsu yang melihat Changmin sedari tadi sibuk dengan tasnya, dan mengabaikan makanan yang kini tersaji di hadapannya. Ya, saat ini mereka—Changmin, Junsu, Yunho dan Jaejoong—tengah berada di kantin Toho University. Dan saat ini ketiga namja disana tengah menatap bingung pada namja yang paling tinggi di antara mereka, yang tumben-tumbennya mencueki makanan yang tersaji di depanya. Pasalnya, namja yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi di antara mereka itu paling doyan makan, dan tak pernah namanya membiarkan makanan berada lama-lama di depannya tanpa ia sentuh.

Namun apa yang mereka saksikan kini? Namja itu malah menghiraukan makanan yang berada di depannya, dan sibuk dengan tasnya sedari tadi. Tentu saja itu membuat ketiga orang lainnya bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"Aishh! Aku sedang mencari proposalku yang harus kuserahkan pada Dosen Tan hari ini!" seru Changmin sambil mata dan tangannya tak lepas dari tas ranselnya itu. "Issh! Dimama proposalku itu? Jangan bilang kalau ketingalan!" kesal Changmin yang tak menemukan proposal yang ia maksud di dalam tasnya.

"Apa proposalmu harus di kumpulkan sekarang, Min?" tanya Yunho yang heran melihat kepanikan Changmin saat ini.

"Nde! _Deadline_nya harusnya minggu lalu, tapi beliau mengampuniku dan memberi batas waktu sampai hari ini, atau kalau tidak beliau akan menunda skripsiku~" rengek Changmin dengan wajahnya yang memelas. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah berusaha keras membuat proposalnya, membujuk Dosen Tan hingga akhirnya ia bisa mengerjakan skripsinya lebih awal dari yang lain. Tapi sekarang... uukkhhh...

.

.

.

Di sisi lain kampus ini, kini terlihat seorang namja tampan yang tengah berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri sambil membawa sebuah map berwarna merah, yang tentunya bukan miliknya. Dengan berbekal informasi bahwa orang yang di carinya tengah berada di kantin, namja tampan itu melenggang santai.

Eh? Kalian tanya kenapa namja itu bisa tahu dimana kantinnya berada?

Yah, jelas saja ia tahu, karena dia adalah alumnus Toho university ini. Jadi tak heran kan, kalau ia tahu letak pastinya kantin kampus ini berada.

Kini namja tampan yang hanya mengenakan kemeja gelap dan celana bahan namun terlihat begitu berkelas dan menggoda itu sudah berada di pintu masuk kantin kampus itu. Dengan segera ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui.

"Ah, itu dia," gumamnya pelan ketika ia menemukan orang yang di carinya itu sedang berada di salah satu meja dimana ia dikelilingi tiga orang lainnya. Senyum merekah lembut di bibirnya ketika melihat raut wajah namja itu terlihat frustasi dengan tangan masih terpaku pada tasnya.

Dengan pemikiran usil yang melintas dalam benaknya, namja tampan kita itu berjalan mendekati orang yang di carinya itu.

"Min-_ah_, sepertinya kau melupakan ini," ucapnya tiba-tiba begitu sampai di samping namja yang ia maksud itu. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan map merah yang sedari tadi dibawanya itu.

"Proposalku~!" pekik namja yang bernama Changmin itu girang. Dengan cepat ia menyambar map merah yang berisikan proposalnya dan memeluknya erat. "Ya, gomawo, dimana kau menemukan—" ucapan Changmin terhenti ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menemukan proposal pentingnya itu. "Y-Yoochun.. hyung..?"

"Nde, Min-_ah_. Kau meninggalkan proposalmu ini di rumah. Untung tadi aku pulang sebentar, jadi aku menemukannya dan mengantarkannya kemari," terang Yoochun –jelas-jelas berbohong—namun membuat keempat pasang mata yang berada di depannya itu membulat sempurna karena kaget. "Yah, biarpun aku jadi harus bolak-balik kesini setelah mengantarmu tadi."

"Y-Yoochun.. hyung..?" panggil Changmin dengan bingung. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata namja tampan yang sudah mengantarnya ke sini tadi pagi.

"Ini proposal penting kan? Aku tak mau kalau harus melihatmu tak tidur semalaman lagi karena mengerjakan laporan ini, dan lagi, aku tak mau melewatkan '_jatah malam_'ku lagi," lanjut Yoochun sambil mengulum senyumnya melihat reaksi Changmin dan juga ketiga temannya yang lain. "nah, ssudah dulu, aku harus kembali ke tempat kerjaku lagi. Annyeong, Min-_ah_," pamit Yoochun sambil menundukkan kepala dan mengecup pipi kanan Changmin tanpa ijin, dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggakan keempat namja di sana dalam keterkejutan.

"Hehehehe, wajah terkejutmu lucu sekali, Min-_ah_," gumam Yoochun berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya. "Nah, setelah ini ada yang harus kulakukan lagi," gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_nya.

.

.

.

"Minnie, kau harus jelaskan pada kami semua," desis Jaejoong yang pertama sadar dari shocknya. Kini ia menatap Changmin dengan tajam, meminta penjelasan dari kalimat mencurigakan yang di keluarkan namja yang baru kali ini ia lihat.

"T-t-tapi. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti!" seru Changmin membela dirinya, namun sepertinya ketiga namja yang berusia lebih tua di atasnya itu tak percaya pada kata-katanya.

"Apa kau tinggal bersama namja itu, Changmin?" tanya Junsu dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan luka, membuat Changmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik.

"A-aku tak mungkin tinggal denganya, Junsu-hyung! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku hanya hidup sendiri di apartement sempitku itu," bantah Changmin dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengantarkan proposalmu yang ketinggalan di apartement, dan lagi, namja itu bekata mengenai kau yang tak tidur semalaman dan juga jatah malam! Apa kau sekarang sudah menjadi tidak benar semenjak bekerja di bar, Changmin?" tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah yang cukup mengerikan. Yunho sudah menganggap Changmin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri karena memang ia lah yang paling lama kenal dengan Changmin. Dan jujur saja, ia akan sangat tak suka jika memang Changmin hidup bersama dengan seseorang, tanpa memberitahunya.

Sewaktu Changmin bekerja di bar untuk pertama kali saja, Yunho hampir saja menyeretnya keluar dari tempat maksiat itu. Baginya, Changmin itu dongsaengnya, dan ia sangat tak suka jika melihat dongsaengnya bekerja di sana, meskipun gajinya disana memang lebih tinggi. Butuh waktu lebih dari satu minggu dan juga bujuk rayu dari Changmin dan Jaejoong untuk membuat Yunho akhirnya bisa mengijinkan Changmin bekerja di sana.

"A-aniya! Bukan begitu hyungdeul!" ucap Changmin berusaha menyanggah kata-kata ketiga hyungnya itu. Ia sudah akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi—

"Shim Changmin-ssi?"

—suara yang familiar itu membuat Changmin dan ketiga hyungnya menoleh, dan mendapati Dosen Tan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Kau tak lupa harus menyerahkan proposalmu hari ini kan? Kalau kau masih ingin bisa cepat memulai skripsimu, ikut aku sekarang," perintahnya tegas, seraya membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin dalam kebingungan. Bingung antara ingin mengejar dosennya untuk mengurus semuanya, namun ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan ketiga hyungnya itu dalam kesalahpahaman seperti ini!

"Aisshh! Aku tinggal dulu sekarang! Nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya disini sepulang kuliah! Dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam karena ucapan namja tadi tak ada satupun yang benar!" seru Changmin sambil segera berdiri dan mengejar dosennya itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, benar begitu ceritanya?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang kini sedang menunduk lesu. Ia sudah menceritakan segala pertemuannya dengan Park Yoochun itu dari awal sampai akhir kepada ketiga hyungnya itu selepas kuliah hari ini selesai.

"Tentu saja! Apa Yunho-_hyung_ pikir aku ini namja tak benar apa?" sahut Changmin sewot.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi pagi kau bilang begitu padaku?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit tak percaya.

"Habisnya, kalau aku bicara jujur, aku harus cerita semuanya dari awal sampai akhir kan? Lagipula, aku tidak ingin mendengar ceramah a'la ibu-ibu darimu, Jae-hyung. Awwh!" seru Changmin kesakitan karena jitakan dari Yunho yang langsung mendarat di kepalanya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu mengatai BooJae-ku, dongsaeng nakal!" seru Yunho tak terima mendengar hinaan Changmin pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi aku masih belum percaya," lirih Junsu yang menghentikan pertengkaran ta penting Yunho dan Changmin itu.

"Eh? _Hyung_? Maksudmu?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Kalau memang sesuai ceritamu, Min, lalu kenapa namja bernama Yoochun itu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Junsu pada Changmin dengan wajah sendunya. Ia itu sangat menyukai—ah, lebih tepatnya mencintai Changmin, dan ia ingin mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Eh? Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti, _hyung_. Dia memang orangnya aneh begitu kok."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah kami ke tempatmu sekarang? Aku ingin tahu apa benar kau tak tinggal bersama namja itu, Min," ucap Junsu yang menatap Changmin dengan intens.

"E-eh?"

"Ne, Minnie. Kalau kau memang benar tak tinggal bersama namja itu, harusnya tak apa kan, kalau kami main ke tempatmu sekarang?" kejar Jaejoong, yang membuat Changmin sedikit bingung dengan tingkah kedua hyungnya itu.

"E-eh? Tentu saja boleh. Terserah kalian saja hyungdeul," ucap Changmin pasrah karena ia kembali di tatap tajam oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

"Eh? Changmin, apa kau lupa mengunci pintu apartementmu?" tanya Jaejoong yang kaget karena ia bisa membuka pintu apartement Changmin.

"Eh? _Jinjjayo_, hyung? Aku rasa tadi aku sudah menguncinya sewaktu berangkat," sergah Changmin yang langsung mengecek pintu apartementnya. "Huwaaa! Benar tak terkunci! Kulkaskuu~!" seru Changmin tak tahu malu sambil cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam apartementnya dan mengecek kekasih hatinya itu.

Ketiga hyungnya yang ditinggal di depan pintu hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan ajaib dari dongsaeng mereka satu itu.

"Hyaaa~! Untung saja kau tak berkurang sedikitpun~ Kulkasku tercinta~!" seru Changmin sambil memeluk kulkasnya penuh sayang. Ketiga hyungnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan aneh bin ajaib dari Changmin itu.

"Minnie, apa tadi kau menghidupkan air di dalam kamar mandi?" tanya Jaejoong yang bingung karena mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi milik Changmin.

"Eh? Tidak hyung. Aku tadi langsung mengecek kulkas saja. Lagipula untuk apa aku menghidupkan air?" ucap Changmin yang menimbulkan kewaspadaan dari ketiga hyungnya. Kalau memang bukan Changmin yang menghidupkan air, lalu, siapa yang membuat suara gemericik air itu?

.

.

**CKLEK**

Akhirnya pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan keempat pasang mata di sana membulat sempurna karena melihat Yoochun keluar dari sana dengan hanya mengenakan baju handuk. Surai ikalnya yang basah membuktikan kalau namja itu baru saja mandi di dalam sana.

"Ah, Min-_ah_, kau sudah pulang, _chagiya_?"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyyeeooonggg~!

Author balik lagi bawain YooMinnya~!

Dan lagi-lagi, author kasih TBC di tempat yang tepat! Khukhukhukhukhu~

Haaahh... author emang beneran lagi cinta mati ama uri Changminnie, sampai2 gak ada ide yang muncul selain tentang nae Lord VoldeMin itu~

Mianhae yang nungguin ff author yg castnya anggota SUJU.. sabar dulu ya, sampe rasa cinta author sama Changmin sedikit berkurang dulu baru bisa ngelanjutinnya~

Balasan review :

Leeyasmin : eh? cepet jadian? sabar dulu ya~

minIRZANTI: eh? mau ada angstnya? bisa nggak ya? author spesialis cerita smooth and sweet sih~

Miaw. Miaw : nyehehehe~ author juga suka Uke!Min, makanya 3 FF castnya Changmin as uke. soal angst, author pikir dulu ya~

Park YUIrin : *hug* baru kali ini bisa bales review, dan gomawo udah review jg di HoMin dan juga Se7Min~ . Bukan di tempat Jaemma, tp numpangnya dulu di tempat Yunppa, trus akhirnya kenal Jaemma n Junsu~ Iya nih, aku buatin ampe YooMin jadian~

hee : hehehehe~ emang sengaja bkin pendek2, biar pada penasaran~

amai : ud apdet nih~ iya, ff YooMin emg jarang, makanya akhirnya author bikin sendiri biar puas~

azcya : anyyeong~ salam kenal cya~ iya, changmin kan envy banget ama makanan~ Iya, urutan FFnya itu HoMin dulu, baru YooMin~ eh, di tambah Se7Min juga sekarang~

Park Hyo Ra : kekekeke~ ayah bundamu yg kebalik bkin bingung yak? kenapa usulmu itu pas banget sama idenya eonnie sih? soal NC, liat perkembangan ntaraja yah~

widiwMin : ini udah aQ apdet saeng~ FF YooMin requestanmu nih~ gimana chap ini?

KyuKi Yanagishita : kekeke~ kan emang Changmin cinta banget sama kulkasnya~ ini udah di lanjut~

Enno KimLee : readerku tersayang~ mianhae baru bisa balas reviewanmu~#hug . Iya, ini udah aku bikin perjalanan cintanya tapi dikit dulu ya~

ImacHayo : iya nih~ Yoochun emg nggak bakal nyerah.. buktinya udah nongol dari kamar mandinya Changmin noh~

Akhirul kata, buat yang pengen tahu reaksi YunJaeSuMin liat Yoochun keluar dari kamar mandinya Changmin, ayo review duu~!


	4. Chapter 4

_._

**CKLEK**

Akhirnya pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan keempat pasang mata di sana membulat sempurna karena melihat Yoochun keluar dari sana dengan hanya mengenakan baju handuk. Surai ikalnya yang basah membuktikan kalau namja itu baru saja mandi di dalam sana.

"Ah, Min-_ah_, kau sudah pulang, _chagiya_?"

.

_Percayakah kalian mengenai jinx tentang pertemuan?_

_Pertemuan pertama..._

_Kedua..._

_Dan ketiga..._

_Yang berakhir dengan bersatunya kedua orang asing yang bisa bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya tersebut._

_._

_._

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** aka **Ela Ela Changminnie** presents

"**Rendezvous**" ch 4

**Pairing** : YooMin ( Park Yoochun X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, Themselves and DBSK, but this story is 100% mine

**Warn** : YooMin crackpair, TYPO's, cerita abal pasaran yang _oh-so-dramascene_

Don't like this pair? Make it easy, guys, just click the back icon or the close icon, Ok?

**Don't you ever dare to bash the chara or the pair!**

If you want to flame or bash, just come to me, and I—with pleasure—will make you know what the Hell it is #evilsmirk

.

.oOYooMinOo.

.

.

Jika orang bisa di katakan membatu, mungkin inilah yang terjadi dengan empat namja yang yang kini menatap Yoochun tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Yoochun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat raut wajah Changmin dan tiga namja lainnya. Apalagi melihat raut wajah Changmin yang bingung, tak percaya, kaget, dan shock membuatnya jadi ingin menerkam namja manis itu disini sekarang juga!

"Min-_ah_? _Chagiya_? Kau tak apa?" tanya Yoochun dengan nada bingung yang di buat-buat. Tanpa mempedulikan yang lainnya, Yoochun berjalan menuju Changmin dengan langkah santai.

**BUAGH!**

**BRAKK!**

Dua suara keras yang terdengar di sekitarnya membuat Changmin tersadar. Ia agak kaget ketika melihat Yoochun sudah terjatuh di lantai, dengan tangan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang kini berdarah. Setelah ia telusuri, ia bisa melihat kalau kini Yunho tengah terengah-engah dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarahnya. Tangan namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri itu terkepal dengan erat.

Dan ketika melihat ke sampingnya, ia melihat sudah tak ada lagi Junsu di sana, dan Jaejoong yang bingung, kini menatap ke arahnya, ke arah Yunho dan juga ke arah pintu.

"Aku akan mengejar Junsu," ucap Jaejoong lirih. Bisa Changmin lihat kini Jaejoong tengah berjalan dengan tergesa ke arah pintu.

"Minnie, kau harus jelaskan ini," ucapYunho dengan suara rendahnya yang akhirnya membuat Changmin sadar kalau yang sedang terjadi di depannya ini semua nyata. Bukan sekedar mimpi buruknya belaka.

"Ish, _chagiya_, apa kau tak pernah menceritakan tentangku pada mereka?" ucap Yoochun santai, yang malah semakin memperkeruh suasana. "Kita sudah bersama sejak kau akhirnya pindah kemari, tapi kau sama sekali tak pernah bercerita tentangku?"

Kedua onyx Changmin membulat sempurna ketika mendengar kata-kata konyol yang keluar dari bibir Yoochun. Ia menatap tak percaya pada namja yang baru beberapa hari ini saja ia kenal.

"Minnie, siapa dia?" suara Yunho yang terdengar dingin namun tajam itu kembali menguar di udara. Membuat yang namanya dipanggil jadi merinding dan merasa gentar di dalam hatinya. Ia tahu kalau Yunho sudah mengeluarkan nada suara seperti itu berarti namja itu tengah marah besar terhadapnya.

"T-tapi Yunho-_hyung_.. a-aku—"

"Ah, jadi ini Jung Yunho? Sudah kuduga kalau kau memang Yunho yang sering di ceritakan Min-_ah_ padaku. Berarti yang dua tadi itu Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu? Ah, kenapa kau tak mengenalkanku pada mereka, Min-_ah_?" potong Yoochun sambil mulai menegakkan dirinya yang tadi jatuh karena pukulan Yunho pada pipi kanannya.

Changmin kembali menatap tak percaya pada Yoochun. _Namja itu.. bagaimana ia bisa..._

"Minnie," Yunho kembali mengeluarkan nada berbahayanya ketika ia melihat namja yang sudah a pukul tadi berjalan mendekati dongsaengnya.

"_Hyung_.. ini tak seperti yang ka—"

'_CHECKMATE__  
><em>_ajjirhage seumyeodeuneun romaentikhan mallo__  
><em>_ijebuteo sijakdoeneun neowa naui mello__  
><em>_I got it baby cheoncheonhi neuggyeobwa Oh No'_

Ucapan Changmin kembali terpotong ketika dering handphone Yunho memaksa namja yang lebih tua itu meraih ponselnya. Ia agak mengernyit ketika nama BooJae tertera di sana.

"_Wae_, Boo?" ucap Yunho ketika ia mengangkat panggilan dari namjachingunya itu. "_OMONA_! Kau sekarang dimana?" tanya Yunho panik ketika mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong di seberang line. "Oke, aku akan langsung kesana sekarang juga!" Yunho langsung mematikan telepon dan menatap Changmin serta namja asing itu bergantian.

"Aku akan ke tempat BooJae karena Junsu sekarang pingsan. Dan kalian berdua hutang penjelasan padaku. Kali ini tak ada kebohongan lagi, Minnie," Yunho menekankan ucapan terakhirnya sebelum ia beranjak pergi menyusul ke tempat kekasihnya berada. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih meringis sakit, namun tersenyum senang dalam hatinya, bersama dengan Changmin yang saat ini masih belum bisa mencerna situasi yang terasa sangat absurd baginya itu

.

.oOYooMinOo.

.

"Kau..."

Yoochun yang saat ini tengah mengompres pipinya dengan handuk berisikan es—ia mengurus dirinya sendiri karena Changmin masih mematung dan—menatap Changmin yang akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari bibirnya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat itu.

"Hmm?" tanggap Yoochun dengan santai.

"Bagaimana..?" lirih namja manis itu dengan keadaan yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Yoochun hanya melirik Changmin sekilas dan kembali fokus dengan kompresnya. "Bagaimana apanya? Bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke dalam apartementmu, atau bagaimana aku bisa mengenali nama teman-temanmu?" tanyanya santai.

Changmin menatap Yoochun dengan bingung dan juga tak percaya. Namja muda itu akhirnya menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan mulai mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Seuanya sudah terjadi tadi, jadi tak akan ada gunanya jika ia marah-marah dengan namja di depannya ini. Lagipula.. biarpun kesal.. rasanya ia tak memiliki keinginan untuk marah pada namja yang lebih tua itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartementku yang aku yakin tadi pagi sudah kukunci rapat?" tanya Changmin dengan nada yang lebih tenang dan juga dengan raut yang sudah lebih fokus.

Yoochun menatap Changmin yang kini sudah tenang dengan perasaan senang. Memang tak salah keputusannya menyukai namja muda di depannya ini.

"Heumm. Sebentar.. di mana ya kuletakkan itu.." gumam Yoochun sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Changmin hanya membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika melihat tingkah seenaknya namja itu yang memasuki kamarnya.

"YA! Apa yang kau—"

Ucapan Changmin terhenti ketika namja itu mengikuti Yoochun dan menemuka namja itu tengah merogoh saku celana jeans yang bukan miliknya, dan emngeluarkan satu renteng kunci yang salah satunya ia kenali sebagai kunci apartementnya.

"Bagaimana.."

"Mulai hari ini aku pemilik apartement ini. Jadi sudah jelas kan kalau aku punya kunci semua kamar di apartement ini."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Changmin heran. Setahunya, selama ini pemilik apartement ini adalah Kim-ahjumma yang sangat raamah padanya, jadi terkadang ia bisa menunggak dulu beberapa hari saat ia belum punya uang untuk membayar tagihan apartement. Dan sampai sekarang, belum ada pemberitahuan kalau pemilik apartementnya sudah berganti orang.

"Tentu saja bisa. Tadi aku langsung membeli apartement ini dari Kim-ssi. Jadi sekarang, akulah pemilik apartement ini," ucap Yoochun dengan santai. "Ah, bisa kau keluar sebentar Min-ah, atau kau lebih memilih untuk diam disini dan melihatku berganti baju?" goda Yoochun sambil mengedipkan satu matanya dengan genit.

"Y-YA! Si-siapa juga yang mau melihatmu ganti baju!" seru Changmin dengan wajah merah sambil keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Perasaannya berubah kesal ketia ia bisa mendengar tawa dari dalam kamarnya—

—eh, tunggu! Bukankah itu adalah kamarnya? Kenapa pula ia yang harus keluar kalau namja itu akan berganti baju, padahal kamar itu adalah kamarnya?

'Ish! Pabboya Changmin!' batin Changmin dengan kesal sembari mengacak surai madunya dengan kasar. Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan saat tatapannya terhenti pada kulkasnya, senyuman langsung terbentuk di bibirnya. Kekesalannya langsung menguap saat Changmin membayangkan makanan yang bisa ia temukan di dalam diri kulkasnya tercinta itu.

Tanpa ragu Changmin melangkahkan kaki menuju kulkasnya dan membuka pintunya. Senyum yang tadinya merekah penuh di wajah manis polosnya seketika memudar saat ia menemukan hal aneh di kulkasnya.

Bukan.. bukan mengenai hilangnya makanannya—karena kalau itu yang terjadi, Changmin akan langsung berteriak-teriak marah seperti banteng gila—namun karena selain makanannya, ia juga menemukan adanya setumpuk sayuran mentah dan juga daging segar.

Heran? Tentu saja heran. Pasalnya, Changmin memang bisa dibilang paling tak suka memasak—atau bisa dibilang kalau kemampuan memasaknya hampir mendekati nol. Yang bisa ia lakukan dengan dapur minimalisnya hanyalah membuat ramyun atau telur mata sapi untuk ia selipkan ke tengah roti.

Dan dengan itu saja sudah jelas kalau ia tak akan mungkin memasukkan yang namanya sayuran dan daging mentah ke dalam kulkasnya. Kalau begitu.. dari mana dua benda ini berasal?

"Tubuhmu akan kurang sehat dan pengeluaranmu akan semakin banyak kalau kau terus-terusan membeli makanan di luar, Min-ah. Lebih baik kau mulai belajar memasak sendiri saja agar bisa lebih berhemat."

Suara husky bernada rendah itu membuat Changmin berbalik dan menemukan Yoochun yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap—tidak seperti tadi yang hanya memakai baju handuk saja. Tak bisa di pungkiri kalau kini Changmin mengakui ketampanan namja itu. Padahal ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan kemeja hitam lengan pendek, namun penampilannya yang sederhana itu entah bagaimana bisa terasa begitu berkelas dan membuat Yoochun terlihat sangat tampan di mata Changmin.

Apalagi di tambah dengan senyum menggoda yang selalu terpasang di wajah tampan yang kini di bingkai dengan surai sekelam arang yang masih terlihat basah.

Namja itu benar-benar tampan dan sangat sexy.

"Terpesona, eh Min-ah?" goda Yoochun yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi Changmin menatapnya dengan tanpa berkedip.

"Ish! Dalam mimpimu!" sahut Changmin pura-pura kesal untuk menutupi perasaan malunya saat ia tertangkap basah tengah mengagumi wajah tampan Yoochun.

"Jadi kau yang memasukkan sayuran dan daging mentah ke dalam kulkasku? Aku tak suka dan tak bisa memasak," ucap Changmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau harus mulai belajar memasak, Min-ah. Itu lebih sehat dan juga lebih hemat," sahut Yoochun yang mengikuti kemauan Changmin.

"Memasak itu sangat merepotkan, dan aku lebih suka membeli saja makanan dari luar. Cepat, praktis, tidak menyusahkan, dan rasanya di jamin enak," jawab Changmin sengit. Mengingat nafsu makannya yang besar, memang akan sangat menyusahkan kalau ia harus memasak makanannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang akan memasakkan untukmu setiap harinya."

Kedua iris Changmin kembali membulat saat ia mendengar perkataan Yoochun yang sangat santai itu. Ya Tuhan, tak bisakah namja itu bersikap normal tanpa harus membuatnya terus-terusan merasakaget dengan semua tindakan dan ucapannya?

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tak mau," tolak Changmin dengan cepat. "Sekarang aku mau tanya, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Kita sama-sama tahu kalau kau itu tidak tinggal disini bersamaku, dan kua juga bukan kekasihku, lalu kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau kekasihku dan sudah sejak lama tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Changmin dengan jelas. "Kau membuat hyungdeulku jadi salah paham dengan semua tingkahmu."

"Kudengar kalau kau adalah mahasiswa terpintar di angkatanmu, lalu bagaimana mungkin kau masih bertanya apa tujuanku? Bukankah harusnya kau bisa menyimpulkannya jika melihat semua tindakanku?" Yoochun menyahuti Changmin dengan santai, dan namja itu kini duduk di sofa dan menaatap Changmin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sebenarnya aku punya satu jawaban, jika melihat dari semua tindakanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa percaya," sahut Changmin dengan sedikit ragu.

"Well, benar atau tidaknya, akan kuberitahu nanti. Sekarang, katakan jawabanmu."

"Haaah.." Changmin menghela nafasnya sebelum mulai membuka mulutnya. "Kalau melihat tindakanmu, bisa dikatakan kalau kau ingin orang lain berpikir kalau kau adalah kekasihku. Dan normalnya, kau akan bertindak begitu karena kau.. umm.. mencintaiku..? Kau berbuat begitu karena kau benar-benar ingin menjadi kekasihku..?" ucap Changmin tak yakin.

Yoochun hanya diam karena ia merasa kalau Changmin belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi itu terasa salah karena kau tak mungkin mencintaiku." Kedua alis Yoochun terangkat heran ketika mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Kita baru saja kenal, dan tak mungkin kau mencintaiku. Lihat saja, kau ini namja mapan dengan wajah tampan, banyak sekali yeoja yang bisa kau pacari, jadi untuk apa kau ingin menjadi kekasih dari namja miskin sepertiku?" Changmin mengangkat kedua bahunya sedikit, memberikan gestur kalau memang apa yang di katakannya itu benar-benar tak mungkin.

"So?" taya Changmin lagi saat keheningan mengudara di ruang apartement kecil itu.

"Hemm.. jawaban yang menarik. Sebenarnya jawabanmu tak bisa kukatakan salah, dan juga tak bisa kukataan benar," ucap Yoochun setelah ia terdiam beberapa saat. Yoochun mengangkat satu kakinya dan meletakkannya secara menyilang di atas kaki satunya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku ingin agar orang lain berpikir kalau aku adalah kekasihmu.. itu jelas benar," mulai Yoochun dengan nada santai luar biasa. "Tapi kau salah besar karena berpikir kalau aku tak mungkin mencintaimu. Memangnya kenapa kalau kita barusan bertemu? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bisa memacari banyak yeoja dan memilihmu? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau hanya seorang namja miskin? Apakah itu semua adalah larangan untuk bisa mencintaimu, hmm?"

Changmin terperangah tak percaya ketika mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Otak pintarnya bisa dengan mudah mencerna maksud dari ucapan namja tampan di hadapannya ini. Tapi meskipun ia tahu maksud ucapan Yoochun, ia tetap saja tak mengerti.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin terbata. Entah kenapa kini ia merasa kalau jantungnya yang tadinya berdetak normal, kini mulai menggila. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, kini jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu kerasnya, membuat telinganya serasa hampir tuli karena suara debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shim Changmin," ucap Yoochun tegas.

Changmin kini bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih dan lebih kecang lagi ketika mendengar peryataan dari Yoochun tadi. Dan kini bisa terlihat jelas kalau wajah Changmin perlahan mulai di penuhi dengan semburat merah yang mewarnai kulit putih bersihnya itu.

"M-mwo?" tanya Changmin tak percaya. Benarkah namja di depannya ini sedang menyatakan cinta padanya?

"Ne. Aku mencntaimu, Min-ah. Tapi jujur saja, kau salah besar ketika kau berkata kalau aku ingin jadi kekasihmu," ucap Yoochun lagi yang membuat Changmin kini menjadi bingung sendiri.

"E-eh? K-kau mencintaiku.. t-tapi k-kau tak mau jadi k-kekasihku?" Changmin membeo ucapan Yoochun dengan tak yakin. Otaknya kini tengah berkubang dalam kebingungan yang di sebabkan oleh kata-kata membingungkan Yoochun.

"Ne. Meskipun aku mencintaimu, tapi tujuanku melakukan ini semua bukan karena ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku," ulang Yoochun dengan tegas.

"M-mwo? La-lalu apa tujuanmu?"

"Hmm.. tujuanku? Tujuanku itu..."

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyyyeeeooongg~!

Mianhae publishnya telaaaat TT^TT

Habisnya.. kemaren moodnya bikin YooMin tiba-tiba menguap..

untung aja sekarang moodnya sudah balik, jadinya kan nerusin bikin ff ini~

Untuk balasan review, di chap depan aja yah~

lagi buru-buru mau bikin lanjutannya Se7Min soalnya..

Ah, terakhir, Leave a Review for me, Ok?


End file.
